What's Your Fantasy?
by Chibi Mousie
Summary: Ryou Bakura moved to a town, all alone, surrounded by water. He has many encounters with different people and encounters he had never dreamed of until this very day when he becomes a farmer. Just like Grandpa William.


**Summary:** Ryou Bakura moved to a town, all alone, surrounded by water. He has many encounters with different people and encounters he had _never _dreamed of until this very day when he becomes a farmer. Just like Grandpa William.

Warnings: (that haven't been mention) rape, violence, explicit language

Hey! I thought that a Harvest Moon: Back to Nature fic would be so cool. But then, I thought "Hey, I specialize in Yu-Gi-Oh so why don't I just do Harvest Moon Yu-Gi-Oh style?" and there here is! Lol. So, uh…yeah his is Harvest Moon: Back to Nature…Yu-Gi-Oh style! DUM DUM DUM! -_Flash of thunder- _Hmm…Riiiight…Okay moving on! OH WAIT! I **almost **forgot. This is Harvest Moon: Back to Nature for Playstation. Not PS1 or whatever. The point of view (POV) will be jumping around so, please stay with me. ;; Like...It'd be with Ryou than to Normal than back to Ryou (which that is an example) so stay with me. --; And this is NC-17 for**_ lemonful _**reason! XD Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harvest Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh…so there. That would be totally awesome if I did.

* * *

**What's Your Fantasy?  
  
**_By Chibi Mousie  
_  
**Chapter 1 "Mayor Seto Kaiba and Honda"**

**Ryou's POV**

_Spring- Monday- Day 2- 2:55 PM  
_

"And that's the tour of Domino Town." The tall man said to me. I couldn't remember who he was- for some odd reason- but it'll come to me sooner or later. It wasn't exactly dark, so consequently the time wasn't in the hours of darkness. Even though this man gave me a tour around the town, I forgot where every thing and what is what in town. Curse my short landscape memory.

There was an awkward silence, but it was finally broken when the brunet asked me something about my grandfather…something like: "Do you remember your grandfather?"

Yeah of course I remember him…Yes it's been a while since I've visited Grandpa but I remember Grandpa William. My father told me mother went into the sky, which simply meant she died. My father wasn't aware of my intelligence level at the age of five or so? So he didn't tell me she "Gave up the ghost" just yet. But my dear mother didn't die just yet in this memory I will keep forever. Father told me this exactly: "Son, you're going on the ranch with Grandpa William. Your mother is very busy and unfortunately so am I."

I tried telling them I didn't want to see Grandpa, but they interrupted me. "I'm sorry dear, we just can't." You just can't? You just can't! You mean you don't! You _don't_ have time for me, you never did and you never will! I just loathed the damn fact that they don't have time for me like they use to. I mean, they had to have time for me when I was so young…but now that I'm older, parents are gone and I can't spend time with them because of that. I can't even remember the last time we sat down together at the dinner table. I can't even remember the last time we went out to some sort of a family picnic. Did we even have a picnic? …Ever!  


Yes that was it…But only if you include the time with my Gramps, it's not. Yeah, we had a splendid time! I just loved it when I fell off the cow and bruised my knee. Oh and when I got chased by crazed chickens! Oh my was it fun. Those chickens just made me feel so gosh darn special. I just………hate those damn chickens! Yes, I _hate _live chickens. Not dead. Live. Damn crazed living chickens!

I do have some quiet-not-painful memories when I went to gramps farm. I remember I went down to the beach and kicked an ugly stone with a bug on it into the ocean. That filthy ocean…I cut myself with one of those stupid old cans while I was kneeling under water, trying to walk for some stupid reason and gramps brought me to the town's clinic. Then we went back and grandpa went back to the farm. So…I was standing alone at the dock…that was what I usually did when I had to come to this stupid town. I'm always alone…

"Ryou, this is your farm that your grandfather use to have possession of." The very tall mayor said to me, running his fingers through his rich brown hair. He told me his name earlier…what was it…? Umm…Mayor Kwimbi? Mayor…Casey? Uhh…was it Mayor Kaiba? Does that sound right? Hmm………Yeah it does! Mayor Kaiba. Mwahaha. I got it. Aren't you proud of me mister nothingness? He told me because…he's the mayor and I had a right to know these kind of things. Oh……wait…a mayor? Whoa…he looks a little _too_ young to be a _mayor_. I wanted to ask him, but I didn't because that would be rude…I think.

"He was a high-quality cultivator." He turned to me, smirking. Jeez…that smirk looked like it never went away. He looked like an arrogant, big ego bastard. Not to be mean, but he did look like it and I know that looks can be deceiving. "You will have to get rid of all this garbage before planting and such." He flicked his hand as if he was shooing away a fly. What…I'm annoying now? "Any questions?" He looked down at me, smirking…again.

Yeah, I have a question…a lot of questions rather. Am I annoying! Why am I here? Why are you so tall? Why do you look so young? Are you old? Are you actually a young mayor? Am I pretty? I think I'm pretty gay. Haha…yes…I have my weird fascinations of guys now and then…but then again…do I like girls? What? I'm confused again! Oh dear me, not again. I'm not bisexual, that's as much as I know. I'm just confused.

Me? Questions? I on no account have been on a farm doing actual labor in my existence… of course I don't have any questions! Just send me to space and I will prevent a meteor to hit the damn Earth and by then I have reached my goal in life to go into a freaking space ship thing and float around bloody space. Haha…riiiight…

"Excellent. Perhaps you may do high-quality work here." He slipped his hands in his pocket and swayed side to side for a few silent moments. "Ah yes, I nearly forgot." How dare you forget! Especially if it was important! Space man to the rescue! "The villagers and I have come to the decision that if you are going to live here, you will have to make friends with the villagers whilst take care of the farm. If you cannot do such a task, you will have to leave." Jeez…that's harsh. Why do I have to make friends with them and take care of a farm? Is that humanly possible? Especially for a city boy like myself? I can't do that. I can't even make friends! But really, that's not what I was fully concerned of, but still--friends with the villagers! Ugh…can things get any worse?

I nodded, and tried not to roll my eyes because that would be too rude. And Ryou Bakura is not a rude person. I'm just rude in the inside my mind… I think little of myself anyway. Yes, I am low self-esteem Ryou, that's a no-no. Now spank me Mayor Kaiba because I think little of my fragile body. Yes, fragile. A fragile farmer. FFFragile Farmer. Yes. Ever heard of one? No? Awesome. Why, hello there Mr.Nothingness, I'm Ryou the FF, and you may be entitled…? Nothingness? Oh yes, my conscious is calling me! I must go eat pretend food and break dance.

Mayor Kaiba eyed me, which was a little weird because…it just was. People normally don't look or talk to me, just for serious reasons, for example: Mayor Kaiba just told me I had to make friends with the damn villagers and take care of a farm…and my body… And _why _was he eyeing me? Did it look like I wasn't paying attention? Well I don't mean to be that way, sorry _Mayor _Kaiba!

The mayor smirked at me and licked his lips, because I saw something pink slip out so…maybe it's his tongue. I don't know. Then he held out a hand to me and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you Ryou Bakura." I shook his hand, feeling how soft his skin was. That was nice. Soft like silk. Mmm…silk…I had to let go of his hand some time now so I did then he just walked away. "I'll be seeing you soon." He chuckled. Whoa…what? He chuckled! Why? Is something so funny you could barely contain yourself and had to walk away?

Mmm…he's kind of…um…hott…I mean, if you look at him from the front the looks awesome. Then at the same time he'd look mean and snotty. He has short rich brown hair, and soft peach creamy colored skin. Mmm…I taste whip cream and peaches for some odd reason right now. He had deep cerulean eyes…he looks misunderstood…Hmm…he has such nice eyes. I like them, like my own. Mmm…him and his long blue trench coat. Heh, it suits him anyway.

I nodded to myself and sighed in relief, finding myself alone…like always. "Yeah…" I walked off my garbage farm land and there was a man walking onto my property. …Alright who's this?

"Hello there--" He stopped in the middle, not even the middle, of his sentence. "Hey name is Honda Hiroto." He just stared at me…in an out of the ordinary manner. Okay so now…what…the? Are his eyebrows connected! Oh dear god…he looks…Eww…

"Oh uh…hello. I'm Ryou Bakura, the owner of this farm." I wanted to say crap farm but you know, first impressions foretell your relationships with others…so they say.

"Since you are farmer now, I should tell you a few things. There is a bin right there," The connected-eyebrow man pointed at the wooden box. Hmph…yeah well I was wondering what that was. "And there's one in the barn and in the chicken coop." Haha, chicken coop…that's where _I_ live. "I will be here to pick up your produce that you put in here at five o'clock pm."

Okay so I have to collect stuff and put it in a bin…But I have just one question…What in the seven hells is he going to give me back? Cash? HA! Not likely. I don't know how this farmer joint works but it probably has something to do with crops and money and animal care. I had a kitty once, it died because a dog was chasing him and they both got ran over my a truck…So sad. I have bad luck with animals.

I nodded, smiling at the same time. "Why thank you for telling me…Honda." I tried to remember what his name was, almost forgetting because of that eyebrow of his…so damn disturbing.

"No problem." He grinned down at me. Why does everyone give me that grin? It's already bothering me!

I just smiled up at him, what more could I do? He was just there grinning at me, and…studying me? Um…okay he's starting to scare me.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." I wonder why. "I normally don't drop by on holidays, but maybe I can rearrange something." He said, leaning over a little too close for comfort.

I leaned back to some extent, looking up at him and blinked at least once. "Oh why thank you." So what do I care? "I'd appreciate it." If I could find whatever I need to put in that dumb bin.

"Oh if you're wondering, you can put things you find in the woods in the bin." I nodded, when was he going to tell me this? "You can also put your nice crops in there too." He grinned, STOP IT, at me again. "So I'll be seeing you around."

I stayed silent for a minute and forced another smile. I got to stop smiling, really! I'm sacrificing my face for that…I mean…I'll have so many wrinkles! Hmm…he should sacrifice his eyebrow! Spare ze unfortunate, damn it! "Yes, I'm sure of it." Eww….did I just say that? What was that suppose to mean? Did that even make any sense?

He nodded and walked away. "Good-bye, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"Bye." I said quietly. I guess he didn't hear me because he was too far anyway and I'm so quiet. Such weird people live around here. Is everyone going to act like that around me _all _the time, or is this some traditional friendly thing you do for newcomers? Well whatever it is, it's nice and all but it's creeping me out.

I looked up at the sky, it's not _so _dark. I suppose I'll get rid of some rocks and weeds…and sticks.

I stayed in one place for a few moments, I felt all alone. The wind blew gently, blowing long white strands over my face. I feel so alone now…except for my dog, Taro. Taro meaning first born son. He's just sitting next to the mailbox…staring at it as if it was talking to him or something. I ignored him and walked inside my disturbingly small looking house. When I got a look, everything seemed so…uncomfortable. There was just a small TV, a small round wooden table just five steps away from it. I spotted a small stool there, made of the same wood as the small table. I turned my head and saw a bed with blue sheets and a white pillow. At least it had a mattress. Then I noticed there were a few things missing…my kitchen, and a closet. What about a bathroom? How'd my grandpa live through all this!

I stared at the one room home I now occupied for the rest of my empty life. I thought I started to feel the walls squeeze in, but they didn't so ignore my imagination if you please. "Oh jeez!" I groaned out loud. "This couldn't get any worse!" Then that's when I turned around and saw a chest. "What's in there? My toilet?" I walked over to it and opened it. I saw the tools that I will have to use for my ugly farm. There was a sickle, a hammer, an axe, a watering can and a hoe. So this is what I'm working with? I swear, if these break…

I took one and it was the axe. Why? Because I hate sticks, so therefore I will destroy them. (A/N: Hehehe…out of character no?) So I pulled out the axe and walked out with it on my back. I walked over to a small cluster of sticks and raised it over my head then down came the axe, cutting at least two sticks. I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

/_Am I that weak/ _I chopped up more sticks and saw all the pieces scattered around. I gathered them up and looked around. /_Where am I going to put this/ _I wondered, scratching the back of my head. I walked over to the stream and stared at it. "I can't put it there…" I walked over the small bridge and tossed it into the bushes and ran back into my farm. Yeah, that's littering. Okay, but where am I suppose to put all that garbage? In a garbage can? If I had one, I would. But I don't. So there.

"Ugh…I _knew _this was going to be hard." I groaned and chopped up some more sticks. I walked along the weeds and tripped over a big one. I cussed under my breath then kneeled. I tried to pull it out but it didn't work. I pulled it out as hard as I can and fell back, ripping out only the leaves only. I hit my head on something solid and lights out.


End file.
